Certain applications utilize both optical fiber cables and electrical wires. One such application arises in telephone digital system cross-connect (DSX) networks, in which a multitude of digital transmission paths which utilize optical fiber cables are interconnected. Larger DSX networks are distributed among a number of equipment bays located in a central facility. Tracing or troubleshooting two interconnected transmission paths among the numerous equipment bays may entail insertion of a test lead into a monitoring jack on one equipment bay. Insertion of the test lead causes tracer lamps on both equipment bays to illuminate, to identify the interconnected transmission paths. The tracer lamps on the equipment bays are typically LEDs, to which an electrical wire is connected. However, optical fiber cables are used for the connection to the transmission paths. Accordingly, the test leads must incorporate both optical fibers and electrical wires.
The electrical wire and optical fiber may be formed within the same cable. However, the connector assembly at the cable's end for connection to the monitoring jack typically utilizes separate housings or subhousings for the electrical wire and the optical fiber, wherein the electrical wire must be branched off separately from the optical fiber. Such connector assemblies are bulky and waste a considerable amount of space.